Teken: The wish of death
by LilStrange
Summary: Jin waits for Asuka to get out of class, but the evil Anna appears near Jin and tells him he has one evil wish, unaware that she was not joking, he wishes his father dead. What will happen?


**My third story that i wrote out of boredom, it took a few days and i couldn't be bothered with the typos so please keep in mind i did not check my spelling mistakes and that. Please read as i have spent almost all my free time on it.**

* * *

Jin and Asuka was dismissed for bell. They were in different classes but Jin's class were let out early, Jin was waiting at the front gate for his cousin. Jin kept looking at the time on his watch and kept waiting and waiting. As soon as it had been 5 minutes, Jin had given up on waiting for her. He turned around and saw Anna. "Hello Jin, I've been expecting you." She said. "Expecting me?" Jin asked. "Yes." She said. "Who are you?" Jin asked. "No one that you will need to know of. I'm granting you one wish, but the catch... it must be something horrible." Anna replied. Jin thought for a second. "I don't want to waste your time, why don't you pretend to be a genie somewhere else." Jin said. "I am not a genie, dear Jin. Try out the wish and see if it works." Anna said. "I wish my father dead." Jin said without thinking. "Very well my dear Jin, your wish is my command!" Anna's voice echoed as she disappeared into the light. Jin trembled for a second. "That's strange." He said. Asuka's class finally came out and Asuka was running to Jin. "Sorry! We had detention!" She replied. Jin nodded and the two walked home together.

Jin opened the door and saw Jun on the ground crying. "Mum!" Jin said as he dropped his bag, ran to kneeled down to hug her. "That happened?" Jin asked. "Kazuya." Jun replied pointing to Kazuya who was on the ground, bleeding. Jin rested his head on Jun's shoulder. "Please don't tell me you killed him." Jin whispered. "No, it was Heihatchi." She whispered back. Asuka closed the door and kneeled down next to Jun. "Aunty Jun, how did Kazuya die?" She asked. "You don't need to worry about it, find Heihatchi and bring him here." Jin said. "Jin..." Jun said sniffing. "Don't worry, if Heihatchi comes back i want him out of this house. I don't want him murdering anyone else." Jun said. She got up and walked away. Asuka looked at Jin and Jin shrugged.

"Does Lars and Lee know?" Asuka asked Jin. "I don't know, let's go ask them." Jin said to Asuka. As the two were walking around the house to find their uncles, Jin couldn't help but think if the lady with the wishes had something to do with this. He ignored this fact and decided to find their uncles. Jin and Asuka knocked on Lars' door room. They heard no response so walked to knock on Lee's door room. Lee opened the door and Jin and Asuka saw Lars in his room. "Are you here about Kazuya?" Lars asked as he walked up to Jin and put his hand on Jin's shoulder. "About that, how did you know? and how did it happen? where is Heihatchi now?" Jin asked. "Come in Jin, and you too Asuka, i think you might like to hear this." Lee said. Jin and Asuka walked into Lee's room and Lee shut the door. Lee and Lars grabbed a chair and sat down as Jin and Asuka sat on the bed. "So did Heihatchi actually kill Kazuya?" Asuka asked. "Yes my dear Asuka, we didn't know how it happened though, we only hurt screams, things being thrown around, the usual." Lee said. "That's what Kazuya and Heihatchi do anyway, they try to murder and threaten each other but in the end they don't hurt each other." Asuka said. "Seems like this one went overboard, eh." Lars said looking at Lee. "I don't think it was Heihatchi's fault though." Jin piped up. "Not Heihatchi's fault? he ran away!" Lee said. "No listen, there was this creepy lady that appeared while i was waiting for Asuka to get out of class. She said that she could grant me one wish, i didn't believe her so i made up something saying i wish my father was dead or something, and i think it had become true." Jin said. "Do you know who she is?" Lars asked. "She had a bob haircut, which was brown. A red dress, red high hills with red gloves and stockings." Jin tried to explain but he still couldn't remember what else. "Thank you, maybe we can find her and see if she can reverse the spell or whatever voodoo crap she had started." Lars said. "Excellent idea Lars!" Lee said. "Where does she live though?" Asuka said. "I don't know Asuka." Jin said. "Well someone has to carry Kazuya's body just in case we find her." Lee said. Everyone looked at Lars. "Fine." He said.

The four went out of Lee's room. "How will we get Kazuya's body without Jun questioning us?" Asuka asked. "Oh yes, Lee? Lars? Do you know what's up with mum, she didn't want to get revenge on Heihatchi, she just let it go as if the most important person of her life wasn't even important?" Jin asked. "Probably because you're the most important person in her life, Jin, you're her son." Lars said. "Look! Jun's going into the bathroom! We can get Kazuya and find that lady." Lee said. "Right! let's go." Asuka smiled. Lars ran and the others followed, Lars quickly picked up Kazuya and put him on his shoulders. "The blood is going to stain my clothes." Lars whined. "Who cares! we need to find that lady with the wishes." Lee said.

The four walked down a path from their home, they reached a dead end as the pathway splits. "Which way, left or right?" Lars asked. "I say right." Lee said. "I call Left." Asuka said. "We should split up, two of us go left and two of us go right?" Jin suggested. "Wait... she can disappear and then we wont be able to get Kazuya." Jin added. "You are pathetic." Asuka said. Jin rolled his eyes. "Can we hurry up and choose?! Kazuya is heavier then he looks." Lars said. "Right, we go right." Lee said. Before they could say another word someone bumped into Lars causing him to fall and drop Kazuya. The person was a Lady, she had a black jumper with a hoodie which she put over her head, she turned around to see Kazuya and Jin recognized her. "It's Her!" Jin pointed out. The lady quickly ran left and Lee and Jin ran after her. "Get back! I have a bone to pick with you!" Lee said. "Bone? What are you?" Jin asked. "Shut up!" Lee said. The lady quickly turned left again in the next corner, when Lee turned she disappeared. "She's a fast one!" Lee said puffing. "I know, that's what I'm worried about." Jin said. "We may never get Kazuya back alive if we can never catch her." Jin added. "Let's go back to Lars and Asuka." Lee said as he walked the other direction back.

"Did you catch her?" Lars asked. The two shook their heads. "She's a fast one and she can disappear with a click of a finger. This may be more complicated then you think." Lee said. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try again." Lars said as he picked up Kazuya from the ground and put him on his shoulders. "Left." Lars said as he took the lead.

The four had been walking around for half an hour at the least. It was getting dark and Lars was getting tired of carrying Kazuya, Lars stopped walking and placed Kazuya down on the ground. "My shoulder hurts." Lars said as he put his hand on the shoulder which had hurt and rubbed it a bit. "I guess we could rest for a while." Asuka said. "Rest? we can't! mum will eventually hunt us down." Jin replied. "Oh dear... perhaps one of us should go home to check on Jun." Lee said. "We don't have time for that." Lars said. "I'll carry Kazuya then." Lee said. Lee tried to pick up Kazuya but failed too. "How heavy is this guy?!" Lee asked as he struggled to lift him up. "This is going to take forever!" Jin said as he walked off. "Jin, where are you going?" Lee asked. "To find that woman instead of wasting precious time on waiting for you guys." Jin explained. "Why do you even care about successing in giving Kazuya life again?" Asuka asked. "Mum." Jin said. "Who? Jun? You don't want your mother to be upset over this?" Lars asked. "Yes, my mother... she loves Kazuya, even though she doesn't show it." Jin said. "Ooh! i know! Kazuya doesn't live right now so dragging him around wont be a problem?" Asuka suggested. "Not a bad idea." Lee said.

The four walked around, as Lee dragged Kazuya. And Jin stopped and ducked down. "What are you doing?" Asuka asked. "DUCK DOWN! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S BATS?!" Jin yelled. "Jin, what's wrong with you? There isn't any bats around." Lars answered. "We don't have time for this Jin, as you said. We can't give up or some crap." Lee said. "B-but b-bats!" Jin said he even started to tremble. "Jin... There's something really creepy about you that I should not be worried about." Asuka said. Lee dropped Kazuya's arm on the ground and walked up to Jin. "Are you alright?" He said snapping his fingers in front of Jin. "I-i... I..." Jin vision turned blurry and soon had collapsed.

"...Jin... Jin..." Lars said as he shook Jin. Jin sat up and felt his head. "Wh-what happened?" He asked. "You collapsed." Lars answered. "B-but Kazuya? did the woman return his life?" Jin asked. "Unfortunately i have no clue. Asuka and Lee decided to go ahead without you while i stayed behind to attend to your... fall." Lars replied. "B-but... they wont know where she is, they might even get into trouble! Let's hurry! which direction did they head to?" Jin asked. Lars pointed right. "Let's go right then." Jin said as he ran, Lars followed him.

"Lee, i feel like we are in a maze, it's frustrating knowing that the woman we have to find can disappear, run fast and is a genie-like person." Asuka said. "Well dear Asuka, i presume we must accept this challenge head on." Lee answered. "I guess your right, i mean, if we never do this then Ka- AHH! Watch out!" Asuka yelled ducking a bat that was swinging towards her face. "It's you." Lee said. It was the woman that caused Kazuya's death. "So, you dear confront me with your hopes?" She said. "Give Kazuya life again!" Asuka yelled. The lady tripped Asuka over, she fell to her knees. "What's your name? reveal yourself!" Lee said. "My name is... Anna." She said as she took off her hood. "Now i must run, good bye... Lee Chaolan." She said as she jumped into the air and disappeared.

Jin and Lars were still running. "Jin! stop, I'm running out of breath!" Lars said. "No, we need to find Lee and Asuka. She might possess powers." Jin said. Jin spotted Asuka and Lee. "Jin, are you alright?" Lee asked. "Yeah, you?" Jin asked. "Not exactly, the woman that had caused Kazuya his life is named Anna, she tripped Asuka and now she had scrapped her knee." Lee said. "Anna.. why does that sound familiar?" Jin said. Lars finally caught up but he was still trying to catch his breath. "Let's go, there is no point in wasting time now, it's almost dinner and mum will be expecting us." Jin said. "You're right, you want to go back to eat?" Asuka asked. "Jun will be furious!" Lee said. "But she wont know what to be furious about." Asuka answered. "What about Kazuya, wouldn't that lead to a clue that we will dump him somewhere?" Lars said. "Look, we are wasting time even discussing this. Let's just go." Jin said.

The four walked as it was Jin's turn to dragged Kazuya. Asuka was humming a song while Lee and Lars were chatting. "...I don't believe it." Lars said. "Me neither, it seems impossible but it j-" Lee was interrupted by a gust of wind blowing in their faces. "It's Anna!" Asuka pointed as Anna stepped slowly towards them. "Jin... Kazama." She said. "Bring this man back to life." Jin commanded. "Fight me." Anna said. "What?" Jin asked. "Show to me, you are worthy." She answered. "Very well, this can't be hard." Jin said as he got into his stance. Lars walked in front of Jin and put his arms out. "No, let me. Jun will never forgive me if anything had happened to you." Lars said. "I'll take you all on." Anna said as she strikes Lars and ends up tripping him. Lee runs in and spin kicks her. Anna falls to the ground and Lee was about to step on her, but Jin quickly stopped him. "Anna, you've been playing us." Jun said. "Playing you? Oh dear Jin, how i thought you were smart to get it in the first place." Anna said. Asuka looked at Jin curiously. "What?" Asuka said. "If we killed Anna, she wouldn't give Kazuya's life again! She will die and take the power and his soul with her." Jin said. "You get it now?" Anna said. "You have not proven to me that you are worthy to give Kazuya his life back... hmm have you?" Anna said walking up to Jin and lifting his chin up. Jin pushed her arm away. "Don't even play games with me." Jin said. "Oh? games? why don't you play this one instead, dear Jin. Find Nina for me and i will give Kazuya his life back." Anna said walking away. "Wait... Anna... I remember you!" Jin said. "Hmm?" Anna said turning around to face Jin. "You're Nina Williams' sister." Jin said. "Wow dear boy, you get it now? I'm surprised. Go bring Nina here or you will never see your father again. You have an hour." Anna said as she walks away. "Wait, if we find her, where do we meet up?" Jin asked. "Don't worry Jin, I'll come to you when you find her." Anna said.

As the four search for Nina, they come across a little house. "Are you sure this is where Nina lives? according to what i kn-" Lee got interrupted. "Yeah yeah, your information is outdated. Let's get in." Jin commanded. "Asuka, i suggest you stay out here to watch for incoming unwanted visitors and keep watch with Kazuya. While I, Lee and Lars go search the house." Jin said. "Okay!" Asuka said as the three boys approached the house. Jin knocks on the door but hears no reply. "Lars, take the backyard door but stay there, Lee you take the laundry door and stay there while i break this door open." Jin said. Lars and Lee walked to where they were commanded. Jin walked backwards, he inhaled and ran up to the door, and punched the door open. He walked in. He looked around, he sees in the kitchen with a gun, "Leave at once... who ever you are!" Nina said. Jin walked in with his hands up. "How you doing Nina?" He said with a sly smiled. "Oh, Jin, it's you. Long time no see." She said as she put the gun down. "Yes. It's been a while." Jin said. "What brings you to my home? it's not everyday you come drop by for a visit... or never in this case." Nina said. "Listen, I'm not here for a visit, you're sister..." Jin said. "Anna? That bitch! get out of my house Jin. Don't even speak of her." Nina said. "Oh? get out of my house? lovely words Nina, I assure you, I'm not going anywhere or ever. I'm your boss remember." Jin said. Nina crossed her arms. "You little bastard. Listen to me, you don't speak of that bitch in this house, or you get out of my house and face forever." Nina said. "Nina, Anna has killed Kazuya, the only thing that she wants is you so he can be revived again." Jin explained. "You'll never get me to that bitch." Nina said. "Very well." Jin said. He took Nina's gun and pointed it towards her. "She said she wanted you, but she never said alive." Jin said. Nina ran and Jin followed, shooting her. She went to the backyard door but saw Lars. She pushed open the door anyways and kicked Lars in the face. Lars punched her in the stomach an kicked her. Jin was still shooting her but she pushed Lars out of the way. "You're mine!" Jin said. Nina ran to Asuka and grabbed her from behind, getting a knife out of her pocket and putting that against her neck. "Don't come shoot Jin... Or she gets it." Nina said smirking.

"Let go of Asuka, she has nothing to do with this." Jin commanded. "No she hasn't, has she? then why has she come into this mission?" Nina asked. "Don't play games with me Nina, i need Kazuya back, to you let go of Asuka or else I'm going to bring you to Anna dead!" Jin warned. Asuka was struggling to break free but Nina let go and put her knife back in her pocket. Asuka ran to Lee who appears to be next to Lars. Nina looked at Kazuya who was laying next to her feet, she put her foot on Kazuya's stomach. "Very well, I'll go pay a visit for my dear sister, i suppose. It's the least i can do to owe you for this." Nina said spreading her arms. "Then it's settled." Jin said. 'You'll be coming with us." He added.

Jin and Nina walked together, Lee and Lars were carrying Kazuya and Asuka was seen walking behind them. Out of no where a gust of wind blows in front of their faces! It was Anna, "Anna Williams, nice surprise." Nina taunted. "How nice to see you too Nina." Anna replied. "Now you've seen Nina, give back what you promised." Jin said. "Oh, very well. After i defeat Nina first." Anna said. Nina gets into her stance. "Wait! You never said anything about it." Jin replied. "Well, i have now." Anna said as she ran up to Nina and kicked her in the face. The girls go at it but it seems like Nina was winning. Lee was trying to break up the fight but got kicked in the balls by both Nina and Anna. Lars came to his assistance. "Jin! you need to stop the fight, it's getting out of hand and Anna is losing, you will need to defeat Nina to save Kazuya." Lars said. Jin clutched his fist. Creating a red aura that came out, He walked up to Nina, apologizing for the next part of his actions and punched her in the face, she fell down and struggled to get up. "Very well done Kazama." Anna said clapping. Nina got up but was still struggling to stand up straight. Anna tripped her and caused her to die on the ground. "You got your wish now Williams, give me what i need." Jin said. "Come to my house, and take your group with you." Anna said. The five + 1 arrived to Anna's house and went in. Jin, Lee, Lars and Asuka stood by Anna as she got a book out. "I have never really had anyone that completed my request, you've been the first." Anna said. "Yeah, yeah, get on with it." Jin rushed. "Here we go." Anna said. "...When the deed is done, the only thing to do is to create life, the powerful fist, must reach the deceased heart and give all the energy thou shall have to have the person re-lived." Anna read. "So all i need to my fist and Kazuya's heart." Jin said. "Yes." Anna said. "Come on! Let's go outside!" Jin said as the others rushed outside.

Jin closed his eyes, clutched his fist and the aura came back, he smiled and looked at Kazuya, "This one's for you mum!" Jin said as he placed the fist where Kazuya's heart was. Statics noised came out, it became louder and louder as everyone put their hand over their ears. Jin was screaming, electricity was coming out. It became brighter and brighter. "This is it." Jin said. As everything turned white for everyone's visions they soon returned to their lives.

Asuka was getting out of school, "Sorry! We had detention!" She said. Jin grabbed her wrist and ran home. As the reach their house Jin kicked the door open to see Jun look at him with a curious face. Jin let go on Asuka's wrist and ran around the house, to find Kazuya. As he found him he hugged him. "I hate you! Let go of me!" Kazuya said. Jin let go of Kazuya and run to find Lars and Lee. Jin spotted them in Lee's room, "Thanks so much for sticking with me." Jin said. Lee and Lars gave him a confused look. "We didn't do anything." Lee said. Asuka came in. "What's with all that running?" Asuka said. "Don't you remember? we saved Kazuya?" Jin said. The three shook their heads. Jin sighed and looked out of the room's window. "All that time... i wanted Kazuya dead... I guess even though he doesn't do anything for me, he still keeps my mum sane." Jin thought. "Why don't you tell us about it, Jin." Lars suggested. Jin turned around. "Sure! It's started off with Ann..."

The end!

* * *

**I hope you liked it seeing as i loved the story-line of this. Please review as well! i love them reading reviews and will love you if you review!**


End file.
